When love must die
by Emma Salvatore Malefoy
Summary: Comment survivre à la mort de l'amour de sa vie ? Qui veut vivre éternellement sans lui ? Comment lui faire ses adieux ? Magnus Bane va devoir faire face à tout cela sans pour autant sombrer parce qu'il l'a promis à son ange.


Hey! Je poste un nouvel OS Malec que j'ai écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il est triste donc sortez les mouchoirs !

Les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare et la musique à Brian May et Queen

* * *

Le loft du High Warlock of Brooklyn, n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Dans des draps de soie rouge, reposait le corps vieilli et faible de l'ancien directeur de l'institut de New-York.

Magnus ne supportait plus l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce, cela faisait des semaines qu'il retenait ses larmes, pour ne pas montrer à son mari à quel point il souffrait de le voir comme ça, pour ne pas montrer à ses fils combien il avait mal et combien ce serait difficile pour lui de survivre à la perte de l'amour de sa vie.

Alexander serait à jamais l'amour de sa vie, le père de ses enfants. Oh non Alec ne sera pas qu'une simple pointe de flèche, il en fit le serment.

-Magnus, murmura Alec, allume la radio s'il te plaît.

Raphaël fut plus rapide que son père mais quand les premières notes retentirent dans la chambre, Magnus n'empêcha plus les larmes de dévaler le long de ses joues.

**_There's no time for us_**

**_Il n'y a pas de temps pour nous_****_There's no place for us_****_Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour nous_****_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us_**

**_Quelle est cette chose qui construit nos rêves puis nous échappe_**

Un sourire triste étirait les lèvres du vieux Nephilim, il attrapa la main de son mari et la porta à ses lèvres. Il la serra avec toute la force dont il disposait.

Raphaël et Max étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pleuraient silencieusement en écoutant la chanson.

Leur dad leur fit signe d'approcher et ils tombèrent dans ses bras, comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants.

Magnus se serra contre eux, il ne pouvait pas perdre son mari maintenant.

**_Who wants to live forever (x2)_**

**_Qui souhaite vivre éternellement (x2)_**

**_There's no chance for us_**

**_Il n'y a pas d'issue pour nous_**

**_It's all decided for us_**

**_Tout est décidé pour nous_**

**_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_**

**_Ce monde n'a qu'un seul moment doux conçu pour nous_**

Il voulait l'éternité avec son mari et ses enfants. Ils avaient eu une belle vie mais c'était si court !

La mort ne pouvait-elle pas lui accorder une faveur!? Dans quelques années il devra enterrer son fils, son petit Raphaël.

Il ne savait même pas s'il survivrait à la mort de son mari mais alors à celle de son bébé ! Pourtant il savait que ce jour arriverait, il l'avait toujours su.

Jamais la douleur n'avait été aussi forte pas même quand Etta était morte dans ses bras.

Il caressait les cheveux gris de son mari, il plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques prunelles océan.

**_Who wants to live forever (x2)_**

**_Qui souhaite vivre éternellement (x2)_**

**_Who dares to love forever ?_**

**_Qui ose aimer éternellement ?_**

**_When love must die_**

**_Quand l'amour doit mourir_**

-Tu ne seras pas qu'une pointe de flèche, sayang, murmura Magnus.

Alec laissa ses larmes couler.

-J'aurais au moins été quelque chose, lui répondit-il.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma longue vie Alexander Lightwood et tu resteras le seul, lui dit Magnus.

**_But touch my tears with your lips_**

**_Mais touche mes larmes avec tes lèvres_**

**_Touch my world with your fingertips_**

**_Touche mon monde du bout de tes doigts_**

**_And we can have forever_**

**_Et nous pourrons obtenir l'éternité_**

**_And we can love forever_**

**_Et nous pourrons aimer éternellement_**

**_Forever is our today_**

**_L'éternité est nôtre aujourd'hui_**

Magnus posa sa main sur la rune d'amour que son mari avait au niveau de son cœur, les battements étaient faibles mais présent.

Alec fit la même chose sur le tatouage de cette même rune que Clary avait fait à son mari, c'était son cadeau de mariage.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi surpris que lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Ils venaient de se marier et aller fêter leur nuit de noces mais quand l'archer découvrit la rune sur le cœur de son mari, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

-Comment ? Avait-il demandé.

-C'est un tatouage, lui avait expliqué Magnus, les Terrestres en ont souvent alors Clary m'a kidnappé et m'a dessiné ça. Je peux t'assurer que je l'ai menacé de tous les maux possibles et inimaginables mais elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, avait raconté Magnus, je peux te dire que quand j'ai vu le résultat je n'ai jamais été aussi bouche bée de toute ma vie.

Alec sortit de ses souvenirs pour se tourner vers ses fils et leur fit un sourire.

Par l'Ange ce qu'il les aimait ! Il en était tellement fier !

Il reverrait Raphaël dans de nombreuses années mais pas son petit pirate, il mémorisait chacun de ses traits et se promit de veiller sur lui.

-Veillez sur votre père, s'adressa Alec à ses fils, je compte sur vous.

-Je te le promets dad, sanglota Max.

-Je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, réussit à dire Raphaël entre ses larmes.

-Ma petite myrtille, mon petit caramel, chuchota-t-il.

Les enfants vinrent embrasser et enlacer une dernière fois leur dad. Ils lui murmurèrent combien ils l'aimaient.

Les enfants finirent par sortir de la pièce, ils s'effondrèrent en larmes dans les bras de Catarina et Madzie.

Tessa s'occuperait de Magnus quand le moment sera venu.

**_Who wants to live forever (x2)_**

**_Qui souhaite vivre éternellement (x2)_**

**_Forever is our today_**

**_L'éternité est nôtre aujourd'hui_**

**_Who waits forever anyway ?_**

**_Qui attend l'éternité de toute manière ?_**

Magnus se blottit une dernière fois dans les bras de son mari, qui le serra contre lui.

-J'aurais aimé t'offrir l'éternité Alexander, dit Magnus.

-Et j'aurais aimé la vivre avec toi et les enfants, répondit-il, n'oublie pas que peu importe où je serai, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu resteras le premier et le seul amour de ma vie. Aku cinta kamu Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

Magnus pleura de plus belle mais il parvint à répondre à son mari.

-Aku cinta kamu Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Alec ne s'en aille définitivement rejoindre les anges.

Magnus pleura et finit par hurler le prénom de son amour. La douleur l'empêchait de respirer, il suffoquait.

Il ne lâchait pas la main gauche de son mari, comme si l'alliance qu'il portait pourrait le ramener à la vie.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur ses fils, qui le prirent dans ses bras.

Il ne supportait plus tout cela mais il devait survivre, il l'avait promis à Alec, pour Max, pour Rafaël et pour que leur amour ne s'éteigne jamais.

Il maudit son immortalité, car après tout **_who wants to live forever_** ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


End file.
